Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input device, and more particularly to an input device including a plurality of keys.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a user utilizes a keyboard to input text, if the text displayed on the monitor is not the same as the input text, this phenomenon is referred to as a ghost key phenomenon. To avoid the ghost key phenomenon, a conventional method disposes a plurality of diodes in the keyboard. Each diode is coupled to a key. Another conventional method considers the habits of the users to design the circuit layout of the keyboard. However, the conventional method increases the cost of components and the circuit complexity of the keyboard.